Love Amongst The Madness
by Lollipop456
Summary: NoycexOC. When Katherine, a WWII nurse, is offered a position on Shutter Island, she has no idea what she is walking into. Let alone that one of the inmates will change her life forever, and perhaps together they can expose the cruelty and mystery surrounding two new doctors at the asylum.
1. Chapter 1

The air was filled with the scent of antiseptics and blood. There was another smell. Much fainter, but present. Death. The odor of bodies that had yet been sealed in bags. It took all of Katherine's strength to remain conscious and continue her work.

She had finished wrapping a bandage around a soldier's head, after it had been struck by shrapnel nearly a week ago.

"The wound is healing. How are you feeling?" Katherine asked.

"All right, I suppose." The soldier mumbled.

Katherine smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Have you remembered anything yet?"

The soldier looked up at her, his brows knit together. "I think my name begins with an R."

Katherine sighed. The amnesia was not getting any better. There was nothing more she could do, and the soldier would soon be on a train back to America, along with the other soldiers that were on the road to recovery.

"That's very good, sir. Try and get some sleep." Katherine said, her tone reassuring.

As the soldier laid down to sleep. A bomb landed feet away from the tent, shaking the ground and knocking Katherine to the ground.

"Are you all right?"

Katherine looked up and saw Doctor Parson hovering over her. A middle-aged gentleman who was likely five pounds heavier than what he should be, with a blonde beard already beginning to gray.

"I'm fine, Doctor." Katherine said.

Doctor Parson helped Katherine to her feet as she wiped away at the dirt on her uniform.

"Head up, miss. You're a nurse, never a victim." Doctor Parson said.

"Yes, doctor."

Doctor Parson nodded and walked away to tend to a patient. He was not an unkind man, but his duty to his patients came before the welfare of others. Even himself. Katherine actually admired that about him.

After checking herself over and finding no breaks and injuries, outside of scraped knees; Katherine continued to make her rounds. When she came to the last patient; a lieutenant who had his leg amputated after an infection developed. He had been one of her easiest patients; a nice enough man who would play cards with the wounded and chat with the nurses. He had developed a fever with the infection, but Doctor Parson was sure that they had amputated the leg in time.

As she approached the lieutenant's bed, she recognized it immediately. The vacant eyes, the pale color of his skin, the stillness of the body. The lieutenant was dead.

_11 years later..._

Katherine was going to meet Marci for lunch. The two sisters hadn't spoken much since Katherine returned from Germany. They would see each other for Thanksgiving and Christmas, and maybe phone each other every few months. But the bond they had shared as children and into their youth had seemed like a thing of the past; as if it had died away with the part of the carefree and optimistic Katherine of 1942. They still loved each other, but the giggles and gossip between sisters was gone.

They agreed to eat at a small bistro across the street from Katherine's apartment. When Katherine arrived, she saw Marci already seated at a table. Her younger sister had the appearance of a sophisticated older woman; with impeccable clothing, a trim body, and a makeup job that would rival that of the finest stars of Hollywood. Katherine wasn't jealous though, only taken aback by her appearance. Marci was no longer an awkward teenager with stars in her eyes; she had grown up, and Katherine had missed it. She felt a twinge of guilt for having shut herself away for so long.

Marci stood when Katherine approached the table, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Neither one spoke until a waiter served them cups of coffee.

"I hope you don't mind my choosing this place. I've grown tired of all the noise in more of the finer restaurants." Marci said.

Katherine shrugged. "I don't mind. So, you dine out a lot?"

Marci took out her cigarette and lighter."Yes. I suppose it comes with dating a picture star."

Katherine's eyes widened. "A picture star? How?"

"Surely, I've told you? Oh, his name is Roger. I can't really tell you his last name; the poor man absolutely loves his privacy. We met at a wonderful party that Horace and I were attending."

All right, there was a name that Katherine recognized. She recalled Marci mentioning something about dating a reporter named Horace. Marci's love life was hard to track since she became a socialite.

"What happened? With Horace I mean."

Marci exhaled a puff of smoke. "I left him, of course. Oh, Horace was fun for laughs. Big ambitions, but the paper was bound to fire him after he took those sordid pictures. Roger can offer me love and his money just a bonus."

Katherine opened her mouth, then closed it quickly. She was sure that Marci didn't want her opinion on her behavior, so it was best to keep quiet and get to the bottom of the reason behind the spontaneous reunion.

"So did you want to tell me about Roger in person?" Katherine asked.

"Oh no, no, no. That could be done by telephone. It is what Roger can do for you that I had to see you about."

"What do you mean?"

Marci leaned forward and smiled. "It turns out that Roger's best friend is a prominent doctor. Well, the doctor knows another doctor who is in need of some nurses."

Katherine swallowed the lump in her throat. "A nursing position?"

"Yes! Oh, I know you've been in a slump since you've come home, but this job is the best way to get you back into the world of the living." Marci said.

Katherine wasn't sure what she'd been expecting to hear, but it certainly wasn't this. A wave of emotions flooded her; fear, excitement, happiness, skepticism, optimism.

When she spoke again, her throat felt dry. "What is the name of the doctor that's looking for nurses?"

Marci waved her hand in the air, shooing at an invisibly fly. "I can't remember all the details. His name is Sheehan, I think. Can't quite remember his specialty. He gave me his number."

Marci slid a single piece of paper across the table. Printed on it was a telephone number, and the words "Shutter Island" just above it.


	2. Chapter 2

When Katherine arrived back at her apartment building, she immediately went to use the telephone in the hall. It rang three times before the voice of a man came over the line.

"Hello, this is Doctor Cawley." The man said.

"Doctor, I'm calling about the nursing job." Katherine said.

There was a moment of silence, and Katherine was certain that Dr. Cawley had hanged up. It wasn't until she heard him clear his throat, that she let out a sigh of relief.

"What is your name, my dear?" Doctor Cawley asked.

"Katherine Wagner, sir."

"Well, Ms. Wagner, I am pleased that you called. Do you have any experience with nursing?"

"Yes, sir. I attended the nursing school at Columbia University in 1936. It wasn't long after I graduated that I was asked to serve as a nurse behind enemy lines in Germany."

Doctor Cawley sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry. What a terrible experience that must have been."

Terrible experience? That was a drastic understatement in Katherine's opinion. It was like living a nightmare with no way of waking up.

"If you don't mind, Doctor Cawley, I'd prefer not to speak about the war." Katherine said quietly.

"Of course, of course. Though I am interested as to how you learned about the position here."

Katherine began to twirl a lock of her hair. "My sister met an acquaintance of one of the doctors at your establishment. His name was Doctor Sheehan, and he said that you needed nurses."

"That we do. Shutter Island, you see, is a very difficult place to work. Several nurses have quit, frightened off by patients and some, when tending to our most violent, have been injured severely and have no choice but to leave."

Frightening patients? Injuries to staff? Katherine felt her heart drop into her stomach, already beginning to dread her potential workplace.

Katherine swallowed. "Doctor Cawley, just what is Shutter Island?"

"You don't know? Shutter Island is an asylum for the criminally insane."

Katherine gave a small gasp and dropped the telephone. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting when she heard about the offer. Perhaps a rural clinic in a small town, or a hospital for the disabled. Never, had she imagined that she would be offered to care for murderers, rapists, and thieves. All of whom were likely declared insane.

Collecting herself, Katherine quickly picked up the telephone with a shaky hand. "I'm sorry, Doctor."

"I didn't mean to shock you, Ms. Wagner. I was sure that you'd been told that Shutter Island was an asylum." Doctor Cawley apologized.

"No, I wasn't. Doctor Cawley, I apologize, but I don't think that I'd be able to handle working in an asylum. I'm more accustomed to physical wounds, than I am mental." Katherine explained.

"Ms. Wagner, please. Shutter Island is in desperate need of nurses; the orderlies and doctors can only do so much. At least, will you come and look us over? Perhaps I could persuade you to change your mind." Doctor Cawley pleaded.

Katherine wanted to object, but Doctor Cawley sounded desperate. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to at least visit Shutter Island; after all, she could leave anytime she wanted.

"All right. I'll come to Shutter Island." Katherine said.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Katherine packed her suitcase and boarded a ferry for Shutter Island. The captain was an older gentleman with a grizzled beard and stout frame. He was also a man of few words, only mumbling and grunting from time to time. It wasn't until they were nearly halfway to the asylum, that he spoke.

"Fifteen years." The captain muttered.

Katherine, who'd been leaning over the rail and enjoying the salty air, turned to captain in surprise.

"I beg your pardon?" Katherine said.

"It's been fifteen years since I've sailed to Shutter Island. It was another nurse, much older than you, already greying at her temples. Sweet, she was. Very sweet."

Seeing the captain was frowning, Katherine slowly approached him; interested in his story.

"What was her name?" Katherine asked.

"Maeve. I remember it well. She was Irish, you see. Always nice to see a lass from my native land. We talked the entire trip about Ireland, how our families were immigrants who earned every cent they made."

Katherine smiled. "She sounds very nice."

The captain looked down. "Aye, she was."

Katherine frowned. "Was? You mean..."

"She's dead, lass. I was the one who had to take her back for her burial. Before they sealed her in a bag, I caught a glimpse of her. What was left anyway..."

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked.

"One of the crazies at the asylum cut off her head."

Katherine suddenly felt sick as the mental image of a decapitated woman entered her mind. She made her way over to the ship's rail and tried to regain her composure.

"I don't tell you this to scare you, miss. I tell you to warn you. There are dangerous people at Shutter Island, who don't take kindly to strangers, even those with good intentions."

Katherine exhaled and ran a hand through her hair. "It's all right, Captain. I need to know what to expect."

"We can go back to port, miss. You can forget about the place."

"No. I can't. I became a nurse to help people, no matter how ill they are. If my patients are damaged, even in their minds...I have to give Shutter Island a fair chance."

The captain frowned. "Just because you're willing to give it a fair chance, miss. That doesn't mean those crazies are ready to give you one."

Nothing more was said until the ship made port at the dock, as Katherine grabbed her bag, the captain took a gentle hold on her arm.

"I'll be back in two days. If you need me before then-"

Katherine smiled and shook her head. "I won't."

As Katherine left the ship and stepped onto the dock, she looked back and saw the captain was already heading for the helm. Katherine, after hearing the story about Maeve, did not blame him one bit.

As she walked down a long pathway, Katherine began to feel like Red Riding Hood heading for Grandma's house; not knowing what was about to occur, but had a sense of dread knotting at the pit of her stomach. As she arrived at a large iron gate, a guard stopped her from opening it.

"What's your business here?" The guard asked.

"My name is Katherine Wagner. I'm here to apply for the nursing job." Katherine said.

The guard looked Katherine over and folded his arms. "Aren't you a little young to be a nurse?"

"I'm young enough to see men blown to bits, sir."

The guard chuckled and smiled. "Your saucy. We need someone like you here."

The guard unlocked the gate and allowed Katherine in, but stood in front of her.

"Are you carrying any sharp objects? Aside from your tongue."

"No."

"Do you have a powder compact?" The guard asked, Katherine raised her eyebrow.

"Don't worry, it's not for me. I just have to hold onto it if has a mirror. One patient here stole a powder compact from a nurse, and used the glass from the mirror to cut his wrists."

Katherine quickly reached into her purse and pulled out her powder compact, handing it over to the guard.

"Just to let you know, you came at a good time. Medications are given at this hour, so everyone is neutral...for the most part."

Katherine nodded. "Thank you."

The guard tipped his hat and Katherine continued on her way. She finally arrived at the doorstep of the asylum; a large, brown, Victorian-like building. How funny it was that it reminded her of Satis House from "Great Expectations."

Thinking that knocking would give everyone the impression that she was not brave enough, Katherine took a deep breath and opened the door. After passing through a series of small gates and telling many guards who she was, Katherine was finally allowed into the foyer of the asylum. An older, bald gentleman was there to greet her; he smiled and shook her hand.

"Miss Wagner, I'm Doctor Cawley. Welcome to my..." Doctor Cawley paused, obviously trying to find the right words to say. He finally chuckled and continued. "Welcome to my little circus."

"It's a pleasure, doctor."

"Yes, well shall we begin the tour?" Doctor Cawley offered his arm, and Katherine took it.

As Doctor Cawley began to lead Katherine down all sorts of hallways, they finally came to one of the wards; most of the patients were locked up, but a few of them were loose. Katherine clung onto Doctor Cawley's arm.

"Don't fret, my dear." Doctor Cawley patted Katherine's hand. "These are our more lucid patients. Ones that allowed depression to rob them of proper judgement, and others who have been lobotomized."

Katherine faced Doctor Cawley. "You practice lobotomy's?"

"I wish that I didn't have to, but some of our patients are beyond all understanding and help. You see that man there?"

Doctor Cawley pointed to a middle-aged man, sitting in a chair while a guard spoon fed him some soup; the man had no expression as he stared at the wall.

"One of our saddest cases. His name is Andrew, and he came to us not long after the war. Beforehand, he was a U.S Marshal, had a wife and children. He came home one day, found his wife had killed their kids, and when he realized they were beyond saving..."

"He murdered his wife." Katherine finished.

"For so long, we tried to bring him back to reality, but he kept himself locked in this fantasy that was becoming increasingly dangerous."

"How so?" Katherine asked.

Doctor Cawley sighed. "One evening, during one of his delusions, he severely injured another one of our patients. We knew what had to be done, although it was not an easy decision."

As Katherine and Doctor Cawley made their way past Laeddis, Katherine couldn't help but notice a large, yellow puddle underneath his chair.

After the tour of the asylum, Katherine had seen a lobotomized patient, two orderlies wrestle a hysterical woman, and a man in restraints attempt to bang his head against his bed until it began to bleed. While these sights certainly horrified her, Katherine still felt a tremendous amount of pity for all of the patients.

Doctor Cawley took Katherine back to his office, where he gave her a cup of tea and offered her a seat by the warm fire.

"So then," Doctor Cawley leaned against the mantle. "what do you think, Miss Wagner?"

Katherine looked down and stirred her tea with a spoon. "I'm not sure what to think, Doctor. The patients here are so damaged, lost in their delusions and depression. What help would it be to speak to them and hold their hands when they hardly know that I'm there?"

Doctor Cawley gave a short, dry chuckle. "That's a good question. I don't even have the proper answer for it. All I know is, is that I'm a doctor and I have to do my best to help my patients. Is that not the same purpose of a nurse? To help patients, no matter the circumstances?"

Katherine smiled gently. "Yes, it is, doctor."

"So..." Doctor Cawley extended his hand to Katherine. "Do you accept the position?"

Katherine knew she was putting herself in danger, the things she had seen and the story the captain had told were proof of that. Still, as Doctor Cawley reminded her, patients were patients, and these people, no matter how far gone they were, needed her help.

"Very well, Doctor Cawley, I accept." Katherine took Doctor Cawley's hand and shook it.


End file.
